


光 | Light

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, urghhhhhhhhhh i have a thing for stoic captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x shinsuke kita]hikari-are ; let there be light
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	1. 1. daybreak

**光あれ**   
  


* * *

When you open your eyes, the room is oddly bright, and you can already tell that it’s way late into the afternoon. Your head pounded irritably, and your mouth was unbearably dry. Some night that was—you’re getting way too old for this. The bed is warm but empty. You trail your fingers along the neatly made side you’ve been leaning into yearningly. Reaching over to the nightstand, you notice a tall glass of water with a paper card over it to protect it from going stale. Your heart feels full as you gulp it down while checking your phone. It’s nearly five o’ clock; your lock screen is totally blocked with the tons of notifications you’ve missed while passed out. The hint of his smile peeks through between the colourful blocks.

Dazedly, you get up and hobble into the living room. The floor is a cold shock to your bare feet. His back is to you while he hunches over something on the stove. You quietly slide into a seat at the kitchen island and rest your tired head in your hands.

“Shin.”

He turns around and smiles wryly when he sees you, messy hair and all. He crosses the distance and leans on his side of the counter, crossing his arms on the counter. Everything looks smug about him.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead.”

“Why didn’t you wake me…” You’re brought to a halt by a yawn, one that you have to stifle in your hand. “…Up?”

“You looked like you needed the rest.” He reaches over and draws a hand through your unbrushed hair, fixing baby strands out of your face. “I’m making you soup right now.”

“Mm…” You lean into his large palm, smiling contentedly. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” He glances down at you and makes a face to himself. You follow his gaze and realize he’s looking at your black shirt—well, it’s his, actually—draped loosely over your body.

“What?” you ask, slightly self-conscious under his piercing amber gaze.

“Nothing,” he sighs almost dreamily. “You always look better in my clothes is all.”

“Aren’t you quite the flirt, Kita Shinsuke-kun.”

“I beg to differ. I’m just stating the truth.”

You hum tiredly, and he turns back to his cooking. He’s always so good to you as a lover, quietly taking care of you without even being asked. You’re happy to watch him work and lay your arms on the marble, leaning forwards.

“Should we get some errands done today? If it’s not too late.” You do feel bad for sleeping in so late on a Sunday, knowing that the two of you won’t see each other very much when the work week resumes. The sound of metal utensils clang lightly while he speaks.

“You ought to rest more if you’re still tired. Don’t you work a day shift tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I can’t make you do everything for me.”

He finishes with the bowl he was working on and slides it over the table to you. You see the muted pink of lotus root and bright orange carrots, cut into flowers; it’s light, homely stuff he’s picked up from his grandmother. (He knows you love her cooking.)

“That’s fine. You can make it up to me later.” He cocks his head, studying you carefully. “You did leave me alone all night, after all. You owe me some time.”

“Aw. Did you miss me that much?” You blew on your spoonful, sparing him a slight smirk.

“Of course I did.”

The food is hot, but the light savouriness has depth and the flavours soothe you. He watches you eat attentively, the surreptitiously seductive tone just now not quite present on his calm expression. The Kitakitsune is a fox, though, and the spirits of those sly creatures are never quite as they seem.

“I know it’s not morning anymore, but we should still watch our morning show together. I know you don’t like going off of routine.”

“I saved it for us. You can go ahead and shower first though. There’s no rush.”

“’Kay.” You finish off your bowl cheerfully. “Have I told you that I love you yet?”

He’s moved to sit beside you in the other chair, angling his face towards you. The dark charcoal tips of his duo-toned hair make his eyes all the sharper.

“I think I know.”

His kiss is deeper than you expected it would be and you jump back, eyes wide to gauge his expression. The sweetness of his tongue radiates from your lips. His smirk stretches crookedly like a fox’s red glint in winter snow.

“I said you’d make it up to me, didn’t I?”

You blew out sharply through your nose as his hands slipped into your hair, fingertips grazing your ear and tracing the seashell curve. He doesn’t seem the type, but he can never keep his hands off of you, whether it’s his hand in yours or other _naughtier_ places. Despite the many years and the many mornings that you’ve spent with the love of your life, he always makes your blood go so hot. He has a lot of surprises in him for somebody who adores metred scheduling.

“Well, a promise is a promise.”

It’s way past sunrise, but your love for him blooms and dawns softly all the same.


	2. 2. midday

“I mean, there’s got to be _something_ you want.”

He raises a dark eyebrow in amusement as you frown up at him. You rose up, pulling your head out of his comfortable lap to look at him properly. 

“You never ask for anything. It’s so hard to get you gifts.”

“I don’t really need anything—”

“Yeah,” you interject irritably, cutting off the plain argument you’ve heard so many times already. “But like, _want_. Anything in the world, Shin. One thing.” You even go so far as to clasp your hands together and bow your head, begging. “ _Please_. I’m running out of ideas and our anniversary is tomorrow, so just lay it on me. I can’t surprise you anymore.”

“Then…” He reaches out and pulls on your sweater, yanking you right back down into his lap. You stare up at him as he leans down over you, his two-toned hair gently falling forwards with the gravity. He’s grinning.

“Let me touch your hair whenever I want.”

“That’s it?” you ask dubiously as he re-winds his dextrous fingers back into your ends. 

“It’s soft. I like it.”

“Well… um, okay. If that’s what’ll make you happy.”

He made an agreeable noise, his face splitting into a smile. “Yeah, it does.” Thoughtfully, his fingers paused, hovering. “Can I ask for one more thing?”

You roll your eyes. “ _Yes_. That’s what I’ve been trying to get you to do this whole time. You’re allowed to be selfish every now and then.”

His fingers pinched your ear lobe; not hard enough to hurt, but just enough pressure to startle you. You can feel his finger nail raze the inside of your conch and uncontrollably, you shiver.

“Can I touch your ear whenever I want?”

“Why my ear?” you mumble reflexively, embarrassed by how good it feels to have him rub your sensitive skin between his fingers. 

“It’s soft, too.”

“Mm. Go for it.” You close your eyes and enjoy his touch. While undistracted you can feel him even more sensitively than if you were watching—you feel his fingertips twitch down to your neck.

“You know,” you blurt out, your eyes snapping back open when the heat trickles up your skin. You look up into his honey brown eyes. “You can touch me wherever you want.”

“Oh?” His fingers trail down your jaw. “So you’re just giving up like that?”

“I—”

“That’s no fun.”

You prop yourself up on your elbow to say something, but he immediately pulls you further up onto his lap, nudging one of your thighs over his hip so that you’re straddling him. The kiss is furious and deep, and it leaves you wanting and breathless when he pulls away.

“I thought this was me trying to give _you_ something,” you pant, looking down and meeting his heavy-lidded gaze. You pout. “Stop turning this back into _me_ time.”

“You are.”

“Oh. Remind me of what that is?”

“First, you said your hair.” You feel his hands sliding up your back. You _don’t_ feel him winding knots in your hair until he wrenches your head back, tilting your chin to the sky. His angled teeth sink into the soft flesh of your neck and you’re helpless to contain the moan that escapes you.

“Do you mind giving me your everything, little lady?” he breathes. Your eyes are closed as you strain to swallow, your throat stretched so straight—but even here, helpless, you laugh.

“Baby, I thought it was already clear you owned me.”


	3. daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kita summoning circle to see him before the final arc ends :prayerhands:

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

“N—”

The blankets fly off of you before you can finish your protest, forcing you to reflexively ball up in the cold. He’s thrown open the curtains too, blinding you. You moan in agony, covering your face with your hands.

“Why, Shinsuke…”

“You’ve already slept in enough,” he chastised, though it was gentle. You felt a dip in the mattress where he sat beside you. Familiar fingers wound through your hair, allowing you to groggily peek out from between your own hands. 

“Why can’t you be the kind of guy who adores my sleeping face so much you can’t bear to wake me up?” you groaned. 

“I _do_ think you’re cute,” he conceded wryly. “But I like you much better when you’re up and talking.”

“ _I_ like my beauty sleep.”

“You’re beautiful regardless.” He leant forwards and planted a kiss on your forehead. 

“Hey. Just ‘cause I love you doesn’t mean I forgive you,” you warned, but the goofy grin on your face was saying otherwise. You reached out, prodding him in the chest. “Are you actually incapable of sleeping in? It’s a weekend.”

“I like my routine,” he mimicked. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, but if you always get up before me, how am _I_ supposed to catch a glimpse of your sleeping face?”

“You could wake up earlier than me.”

“You know damn well I can’t.”

He snorted in amusement, moving his hand towards yours to clasp it in his. You squeezed his large fingers as you yawned widely, rubbing tears and sand from your eyes.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“I’m thinking we can go out to that place you like.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked curiously, blinking up at him. “What for?”

“You deserve it. You’ve been working hard lately.”

“Ah,” you teased, raising your lips as you slowly sat up. “So you _do_ feel bad.”

“Maybe I just want to see you dressed up.” He leant forwards and gave you another kiss, probably knowing that you were too sleepy to ward his affections off. He grinned and got to his feet. “Be ready in fifteen.”

“Or what?” you asked after him as he left the bedroom. “Or _what_?”

But the two of you were laughing, and you already knew that these domestic mornings were your favourite. He was the only alarm clock you didn’t have a great hatred for, though you did also feel like punching him for the snooze option some days.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
